


They Slept Together

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Cyclonus has trouble recharging. Tailgate decides to help.





	They Slept Together

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 19, 2013 as “Drabble #38 - Cyclonus/Tailgate.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 28, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Are you still up?” Tailgate asked his hab-suite roommate. It was the middle of the night, and Tailgate had woken from a solid recharge cycle with the feeling that something was off. Sure enough, Cyclonus was sitting up on his berth against the window, staring out into the black stars. Tailgate scooted across his own parallel berth until he was on the same end as the larger mech. “Cyclonus?”

“I slept,” Cyclonus said. He remained still and unmoving as he answered. “Go back to your recharge.”

Cyclonus rested heavily against the wall, his body limp and heavy. His systems hummed low, and had a sluggish sort of churn to them. His optics were dim. Tailgate huffed–enough was enough!

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Tailgate asked, his voice low. The minibot did everything he could think to avoid angering the larger mech, but this had to be addressed. Recharge was important, and Cyclonus shouldn’t look so worn and empty. Tailgate hopped off his berth and wandered over, rubbing the side of his visor as his optics tried to fully online. “You have a nightmare or something?”

Cyclonus’s optic shifted behind the red glass, and glared at Tailgate. “I slept enough. Return to your recharge.”

“I don’t believe you,” Tailgate dared. He put his hands on the berth near Cyclonus’ thigh. It was hard to fear someone when even their paint job was looking dim from the lack of recharge. “You haven’t slept at all, have you?”

Cyclonus looked even more weary than he had before, if that were possible. “No, I have not.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing you could help with,” Cyclonus answered. He turned back to the window. “Now, please, go back to recharge.”

“Fine,” Tailgate said.

Cyclonus nodded once, and returned to his star gazing. Tailgate wasn’t the most observant, but he recognized the emotions on Cyclonus’ form: sorrow, loneliness. Those things that snuck up in the night when he was alone and couldn’t sleep. Tailgate spent many a night wanting another hand to hold as he recharged.

Boldness moved Tailgate.

“What are you doing?” Cyclonus asked.

Tailgate pulled himself completely up on Cyclonus’ berth and crawled around until he was between the large purple mech and the wall. He tugged on Cyclonus’ arm until his feet slid, and he fell on his side. “Recharging. Get down here.”

Cyclonus tilted his head, the first real movement of the night so far. “Why are you in my berth?”

“Because maybe if you lay down, you’ll recharge, too. I’m going to make sure you stay lying down and don’t sneak off to stare out the window again.” Tailgate hugged Cyclonus’ arm and patted it. He’d hug that arm all night if he needed to, and it kept Cyclonus in place. It was a good plan.

“And if I simply sneak away again once you’re in recharge?”

“I’ll wake up. I guarantee it.”

Cyclonus glanced between Tailgate and the window. Then he looked over his shoulder at the door and waited, as if someone were to come bursting into their hab-suite at any second. 

After a few moments of silence, Cyclonus relented and pulled his legs up on the berth. As soon as he had laid down on his back, Tailgate plastered himself to Cyclonus’ side, burying his helm into the man’s arm.

“Get some sleep, Cyclonus,” Tailgate said, his optics shuttering off.

“I will try,” Cyclonus said.

Tailgate waited, and listened. It was slow, but one by one, he could hear each of Cyclonus’ systems cool and shut down. When only the essential functions remained, and Cyclonus was deep in recharge, did Tailgate allow his own body to still.

They slept together.


End file.
